Breaking Clove
by damonsnewlove
Summary: A month before the reaping Clove gets something she was wanted for two years, to be Cato's girl. They go to the hunger games together and Cato dumps her for someone else. She realizes Cato will never love her no matter what she does. She wants revenge!
1. Becoming Cato's Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz.**

**A/N: This is a companion piece to A Kiss Before Dying. It will be strictly from Clove's point of view. So please also read A Kiss Before Dying, too. I wanted to do this to give you Clove's perspective on the events of the story and some before. We will start a month before the reaping and go to Clove death.**

And when he walked me home that night

All the stars were shining bright

And then he kissed me.

Each time I saw him I couldn't wait to see him again. He kissed me in a way that I've never been kissed before,

He kissed me in a way that I wanna be kissed forever more.

I knew that he was mine so I gave him all the love that I had I felt so happy I almost cried

And then he kissed me.

And then he kissed me.

And then he kissed me.

And Then He Kissed Me by The Crystals

I sat in class and watched him. He was so sexy. I loved the way his blond hair sparkled in the sun light coming through the window. He was the most popular guy in the academy and I was a nobody. I wanted to be the girl walking on his arm down the hallways and in the street. He didn't keep any one particular girl long though. He had a reputation for being a ladies man. He had a new girl every month it seemed. Some stuck around a little longer. You just never knew with him how long he would keep a girl.

For two years I had watched him date maybe hundreds of girls. Well maybe that's exaggerating a little but that is how it seemed. Girls talked about how good he was in bed and those who hadn't been with him wanted him to show them attention. I was just a grouping in the Cato fun club.

I never hung out with any of those girls though. I was a loner, what they called the academy slut. You see there was a double standard. Cato slept around and he was a stud. I had been with like five guys total and I was a slut. Who made these rules? Plus all the girls were afraid of me a little because of my fighting and knife throwing skills.

Before I knew it I had day dreamed the class away and the bell rang. I got up to go, gathering my stuff and walking out of the class when I heard someone call my name. I stopped outside of the class room and turned around to see Cato headed my way. My heart started to beat faster and I looked over his shoulder to see if anyone else was coming my way or had called my name.

He reached were I was standing outside the door and stood in front of me. I had dreamed about this day and now that it was here I wanted to turn and run. I didn't know if I could do this. He was known as a love 'em and leave 'em type of guy. I didn't know yet how deep my little crush went but I was about to find out.

"Hey, Clove," he said in a velvety voice.

When he said my name I knew I was in trouble. My heart was racing. Cato was actually talking to me. He knew my name, but then a lot of guys in school did.

I just stared at him trying to act cool. Everyone was turning to look at us in the hallway. The girls were giving me jealous looks as they walked by. The guys walked by and smiled at me. All of them thinking the same thing, I was going to be Cato's latest conquest. Is that all I wanted? Did I just want to be another notch on Cato's bedpost?

"Walk to the training center with me," he commanded and when Cato said something you did it. You never even thought about not doing it.

We walked a little ways down the hallway and he grabbed my hand. That sealed the deal. It was his way of telling his last girl it was over and telling everyone I was the new girl in his life. He never asked anyone to be his girl. You just got picked and you never said no. They last girl would cry and hate you for a while. Then she would become popular with the other boys and move on.

Once we got to the training center Cato turned and looked at me, his smile lighting up the room. I smiled back. At that moment I was the happiest girl in the room. I had gotten Cato to notice me, even if it was just for a little while. I wanted to shout from the roof tops I was so happy.

"I'll see you later," he whispered in my ear and walked away.

I nodded and watched him a walk away. I went about my training and so did he. We would steal glances at each other once in a while across the room. Soon I lost sight of him and got into my combat training.

After training he met me at the door with that same bright smile. Even though I knew it was part of the seduction I was mesmerized. It was all for me and no one else. We walked out of the training center hand in hand.

As we walked towards my house I noticed for the first time how my taller he was then me. I would say almost a foot. I had heard rumors about how rough he was in bed. I was suddenly scared if those rumors were true he could break me in half.

I shook those thought from my head as we walked down the street. Everyone turned to look to see who the new girl on Cato's arm was. I felt all lit up inside and excited. I had wanted this for so long. To walk down the street with him was a dream of mine before I died. We weren't guaranteed tomorrow and reaping was a only months away.

I knew Cato was going to volunteer. It was the talk of our district. He was the chosen one and I was just his fling before he died but I could live with that. I just hoped I wasn't going to the arena with him.

We walked in silence and finally reached my house. He walked me to my front door and stood there for a minute. I could see my little sister looking out the window behind Cato. She gave me thumbs up.

I looked up at Cato and then he kissed me. I had never been kissed like that before. Automatically my hands were in his hair and he lifted me off the ground. His tongue rubbed across my lower lip and I parted my lips slightly. He took advantage of that and his tongue was in my mouth. He explored my mouth and I felt it everywhere. I kissed him back with all I had. I had never French kissed a boy before and I was hooked. If he kissed like this oh my, I was in for a good time when other things came!

He pulled away first both of us gasping for air. He sat me back on the ground and smiled that smile again. I was dizzy. My head was spinning and I my knees were weak. It took all the strength I had not to sink to the ground in a puddle in front of him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, giving me another little kiss.

I stood there and watched him walk away from my house. Just like that I was Cato's girl and no one could take it away from me, at least for a while. I just stood there and stared after him not moving with a goofy grin on my face.

I didn't hear the door open but a few minutes later my sister was standing next to me. She was grinning at me. I turned to look at her when I realized she was there and we giggled a little when Cato was out of ear shot. I wasn't one to giggle at all and didn't know what came over me in that moment but it seemed appropriate.

My sister and I were only eleven months apart and very close. She was my best friend and a year behind me at the academy. She was my total opposite. She was smart and never did anything wrong. She never disappointed my parents and always made good grades in school. She would never think of doing the things with boys that I had done but even she, the goody goody, was not immune to Cato's charm. I was the only one who knew she wanted him to turn her way too. Only thing is she knew it would never happen. Cato never touched virgins and there was a reason for that I would soon find out.

"So my sister is now Cato's girl," she said.

"Yeah," I responded. I was Cato's girl. I was the one he would walk down the hallways of the academy with him hand in hand. The one he would kiss everywhere in town. I was the one he would eventually sleep with. All the girls would be jealous of me. I would be the talk of the school and something they all wanted to be, Cato's girl.

**A/N: What do you think? continue or not?**


	2. Momma's Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz.

Momma told her baby, girl take it real slow

Girl told her momma hey I really gotta go

He's waitin' in the car

Momma said girl you won't get far

Thus are the dreams of an average Jane

Ninety miles an hour down a lovers lane

On a tank of dreams

Oh if she could've only seen

But fate's got cards that it don't want to show

And that boy's just

A walkaway Joe

Born to be a leaver

Tell you from the word go, destined to deceive her

He's a wrong kinda paradise

She's gonna know it in a matter of time

That boy's just a walkaway Joe

Walkaway Joe by Trisha Yearwood

I came out of the bathroom the next morning just in time to see my sister bounded up the stair two at a time. By the time she reached me she was out of breath. She had a look on her face like something was wrong. I was really scared for a minute.

She managed to slow her breathing and speak. "Cato is downstairs in the kitchen with momma."

I panicked for a second. What was he doing here? I always walked to school with my sister. Today was a full day of classes and no training center time. So after school we had a free day, which was always the case on Fridays, because we tried all day Saturday and Sunday. Friday nights were our only real free time to do as we pleased. Most people partied and would come to training Saturday morning with hangovers. I usually stayed home. I knew though that wouldn't be the case tonight. I would be at a party with Cato.

I finished getting ready and went downstairs towards the kitchen. I heard momma laughing all the way in the living room. It was a great sound, a sound we didn't hear much of anymore. She always seemed so sad lately since daddy left.

I made it to the kitchen and momma smiled at me as I sat down at the table next to Cato and across from Juniper. Juniper smiled at me and Cato. She looked so happy for me. I was happy too but I knew like all the other girls in his wake I would eventually get my heart broken. It was in the back of my mind all through breakfast.

I thought Cato was doing a good job at charming my mother but before we left for school she pulled me aside. Cato and Juniper waited outside while I talked to her out of there earshot.

"Clove, be careful with him," she warned me.

I looked at her for a minute in shock. Why did she suddenly care what I did? She was so focused lately on Juniper, her golden girl, I pretty much did what I wanted. She had a strange look on her face. It was a look I couldn't place and I had never seen it before.

"Why do you care?" I asked defiantly.

"You're going to get hurt," she replied still holding my arm.

I jerked my arm loose and stared at her. What was wrong with her? She had tears in her eyes and I wanted to hug her but I knew she wouldn't want that.

"He's a charmer and he only wants one thing from you Clove," she looked me dead in the eyes.

"Momma I don't mean to burst your bubble but I'm not a virgin. I haven't been for a while now. You have been to wrapped up in yourself to notice," I said and turned to walk to the door.

I turned around to look at her before walking out the door. She looked shocked. She was even more shocked when at what I said next.

"And I plan to give it to him,"

As soon as we got to school Cato went to talk to one of his friends and Juniper pulled me aside.

"What did momma want?" she asked quietly.

"To warn me about Cato," I told her.

She laughed. "Like we don't all know what he's like?"

I laughed too. It was true. Any girl who got involved with Cato knew what they were getting into, and we did it anyway. We put it all on the line to get close to him, to hear him say our name on his lips, to be the one to be on his arms for a few weeks or months was all that mattered.

Cato came up behind me and put his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head. Juniper sighed. She was so innocent and I wanted her to stay that way. I wanted my sister to be just the way she was right now. I never wanted her to be hurt or touched by people like Cato.

"So Juniper," Cato started. "Are you coming with us tonight?"

I was shocked that he would even invite her and assume I was going. He hadn't even asked me to go anywhere with him. I would soon find out though that that was the way Cato worked. He was always in charge and that was the way he liked it.

I watched Junipers face. She had a smile on her face. Neither of us had ever been invited to one of these parties before. We never even thought we ever would. I had heard stories about them and they weren't good. I knew my innocent little sister was in big trouble if she accepted.

"Um…sure," she said reluctantly ignoring me shaking my head at her.

"Good," said Cato. "You can be Ash's date."

I watched a boy a couple inches shorter than Cato walk up and introduce himself to my sister. I watched him as they talked. He had red hair and eyes the color of lavender. The look in his eyes made me uncomfortable as he looked at Juniper. She giggled at something he said. I was too busy watching him to even hear what it was he had said.

"Ash, is it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said back looking away from Juniper at me.

"I just have one thing to say to you," I stood strong and as tall as I could.

"And what's that?" he challenged me.

"If I find out you made my sister do anything she didn't want to do or is even remotely uncomfortable with I will hunt you down and kill you!"

Cato chin was resting on the top of my head and I felt him smile. I wasn't kidding. I wanted her to stay innocent as long as she could and I had a feeling Ash would talk her into something at that party. I was scared for her.

The bell rang and we turned to walk into the school. Cato's arm rested on my shoulders so I put mine around his waist as we headed towards the front door to the school. I looked to my left and

my sister was holding hands with Ash and laughing. I knew she was a goner. He would be her first boyfriend. Hell her first everything probably. She had never even kissed a boy.

When we got to my class Cato paused just outside the door. I was standing between him and the lockers. I wanted him to kiss me again right here in the hallway in front of everyone. As he looked at me my sister was the furthest thing from my mind. I was lost in those icy blue eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he said touching my arm.

For a minute I didn't know what he was talking about. Then my mind came back to my sister. "I'm worried about her."

"Who?" he asked.

"Juniper," I said looking down at the floor, his eyes were mesmerizing.

He put his fingers under my chin forcing my chin up so I was looking at him. "Don't okay. Ash is as innocent as she is. He's never even kissed a girl before."

Even though I was relieved about that it scared me at the same time. I didn't want them to decide to experiment together. Cato smiled at me as if he knew what I was thinking. He kissed me softly and walked away down the hallway to his class leaving me standing there staring after him.

By lunch time juniper and Ash were inseparable. I was sitting at the lunch table with Cato and watched them walk up hand in hand. They sat down with us and his arm automatically went behind her chair. I sighed. I wanted her to be happy but I was afraid for her at the same time. This was her first boyfriend. I didn't want her to become what I had become at her age after my first boyfriend did what he did too me. I didn't even want think about it. I shivered at the thought of that night a year ago.

"Clove…Clove," I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard the sound of my name.

"It's time to go," Juniper said.

I had missed the whole lunch conversation thinking about things I thought I had buried long ago. I never wanted to think about it and had pushed it down deep in my subconscious.

The day ended and Cato and Ash walked us home. Once we reached the house I saw momma watching us out the window. I got on my tippy toes and kissed Cato. He picked me up like he had done yesterday. The kiss didn't last as long as I had yesterday but it was meant for a act of defiance for my mother anyway.

Ash didn't kiss Juniper but he and Cato said good bye and promised to see us at around eight. We watched them walk away and Juniper grabbed my hand. I had never seen my sister so happy. I could tell she liked him. Her eyes sparkled and she skipped into the house. I shook my head and walked in after her.

Momma glared at me as I came in and headed to my room. Sometimes I think she blamed me for my dad leaving. I still don't think she believed me when I told her what he had done to me. She did though protect Juniper and not allow my dad to see her alone. She still hated me though.

I sat on my bed wondering what I should wear to the party. I had never been and didn't really have anything to wear to a party. There was a knock on my door and Juniper came in. she had on a pair of jeans and a green lacey top that brought out the color of her eyes. She had curled her hair and put on make-up. She never wore make-up. She was trying to impress Ash.

"Wear this," she said as she pulled a light blue dress from behind her. I had light blue fabric under some lighter blue lace with spaghetti straps. Put it on and it was short barley covering my butt. It fit me so good.

"Where did you get this?" I asked her admiring it in the mirror after I put it on.

"I made it this afternoon when we got home," she replied.

She was so handy with the sewing machine. I went over to the bed where she was sitting and hugged her. "Thank you, I love it."

"Take off the black bra though Clove," she smiled.

I slid the bra off and threw it in the clothes pile on my floor. I then remembered I had on underwear that were not sexy. I didn't want Cato to see them. I went to my drawers and dug through it. I wanted something that would drive him wild. I picked out three pair and showed them to Juniper.

"Which ones?" I asked her.

So thought a minute and said, "the white ones."

I slid the one I had on off and put on the lacey white ones. I went over and sat beside Juniper on the bed. I wanted to talk to her about the party.

"Juni, I hope you know what you're getting into," I started. "These parties can get a little wild and people do things they normally wouldn't do."

"Clove, please trust me. I know what I'm doing. I am so tired of being the goody goody. If my name gets called for the reaping I want to know I have experienced life. I don't want to be known as the goody goody anymore, it's getting old."

"That's what I'm afraid of Juni," I grabbed her hand and sighed.

"Don't worry Clove please. I know what I'm doing and I won't let him do anything I don't want him too," she promised.

I sighed again. My innocent little sister was so naïve. No matter how inexperienced Cato swore Ash was guys our age all thought about sex. They all wanted it. I hoped she was right. I had to trust her.

"Okay just be careful," I warned her.

A/N: okay so what do you think of Clove's sister? Will she do something she regrets at the party? Will Ash take advantage of her? What happen to Clove? What did her dad do to her? Any thoughts? Next chapter I promise a lemon!


	3. My First One

Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz.

"No" is a dirty word,

Never gonna say it first,

"No" is just a thought that never crosses my mind.

Maybe in the parking lot,

Better bring your friend along,

Better off together than just one at a time.

S is for the simple need.

E is for the ecstasy.

X is just to mark the spot,

Because that's the one you really want.

(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,

'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)

Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,

Then it's always yes. Yeah!

I'm loving what you wanna wear,

I wonder what's up under there?

Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?

I'd love to try to set you free,

All of you all over me.

Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done.

S.E.X. by Nickleback

When we go there the party was in full swing. Everyone greeted Cato and even talked to me. I had never been popular and was a little shy at first. As the night went on my confidence grew and I was having a conversation with another girl. I had lost track of Juniper, but I had to trust her like she asked me too. I couldn't babysit her all night. She was a big girl.

Cato came up behind me and the girl I was talking to sighed. She was one of the girls who had never gotten a chance to be with Cato. I could tell she was envious as he whispered in my ear. "Let's go somewhere we can be alone."

I smiled at the girl and excused myself. I followed Cato. He took me to a room in the back of the old building. I was the last one in so I closed the door behind me. Cato pressed me up against the door. He ran his hand down my side sending shivers down my spine.

He smiled at me his icy eyes shining in the moon light coming through the window. His lips found mine and he kissed me roughly taking full procession of my mouth. Our lips stayed locked as he walked backwards leading me to a couch in the room. He broke our kiss and sat there looking at me.

I smiled nervously. He seemed so confident but where had all my confidence gone? I was always confident and never hesitated. I wondered for a second how many girls Cato had fucked on this couch. I pushed the thought away. Who cared? I'm here with him now.

Cato motioned with finger for me to come closer. I walked to him and he pulled me down so I was straddling him. He reached around and undid the zipper of my dress pulling the straps off my shoulders to reveal my breasts. He began kissing me again as he touched me.

His lips made their way down my neck and I moaned as his lips and hands worked expertly over my body. There was no awkwardness with Cato like there had been with the other boys I had been with. He knew what he was doing and he did it well. My body was so alive; all my nerve ending were singing.

He rolled so we were lying beside each other on the couch. He kissed me again as his hand roamed up my bare leg. He reached my underwear and tossed them to the floor. His hand was warm as it touched me. I said his name as he inserted a finger into me.

As he pumped his finger in and out he watched me. Another one followed the first and I moaned loudly as his thumb rubbed my sensitive spot. I closed my eyes and bucked into his hand.

I protested when he withdraw his fingers. I watched as he brought them to his mouth and sucked them. I smiled wondering what I must taste like. I had never seen anyone do that before. He smiled slyly at me and moved down to the other end of the couch.

He didn't speak but I felt like we were so in sync with each other. I had never wanted anyone more than I wanted him right now. I was so turned on!

Cato burned his face in my privates. His tongue worked over me licking in all the right places. I arched my back forcing myself closer to his face. This feeling I had never felt before rose in my stomach. I reached down and grabbed his hair bucked wildly. I was losing control of this situation fast.

"Oh God!" I shouted panting.

Cato pulled away and stood beside me. I watched as he took off his clothes and sat down on the other end of the couch. I moved down straddling him again. I wanted him so bad. I could feel his hardness against me.

He kissed me again. I could tell by the way he was kissing me he want me as much as I wanted him. I could taste myself on his lips. I tasted kind of sweet. No guy had ever done that to me before. I had given plenty of blow jobs but never gotten anything orally in return.

"Wait," Cato said reaching for his pants. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a foil wrapper. I scooted back a little as he opened it and put the condom on. I was so touched he was being safe.

When he was done I moved up, grabbed him with my hand, and slid myself down on him. He moaned. I moved up and down over his length not able to take him all in at first. His hands were on my butt helping me move. He was making a growling sound. I just kept riding harder and harder.

He grabbed ahold of my hair and jerked my head back hard. I put my hands on his knees. He was meeting my movements thrusting his hips to meet me. He was pulling my hair hard and I liked it.

He flipped us so he was on top of me. My legs ended up on his shoulders giving him the opportunity to thrust deeper. He was thrusting so hard my head was bumping the arm of the couch and the couch was moving. I was moaning so loud I'm sure the people at the party heard me, but I didn't care.

I screamed his name as I felt that feeling building again. Cato called my name, and the sound of my name on his lips as he came sent me over the edge again.

We laid there panting for a few minutes not speaking. I didn't know what to say. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You are amazing, "he said. "I think I'll keep you around."

I giggled. What was wrong with me? Cato was the kind of guy who always knew what to say. He knew how to tell you exactly what you wanted to hear. He was good with the ladies.

"What?" he asked sitting up on his elbow.

"I just had never…," I didn't finish. I couldn't say it.

"That was the first time you ever had an orgasm?" he asked, with that coy smile on his lips.

I nodded.

He gave me a lite kiss and got up. "We should get back to the party."

We dressed in silence. There were no words to say. I had just fucked Cato, and that was all it was to him, a really amazing fuck. Would it ever be more for him? At least it wasn't all about him. He wanted me to feel as good as he did.

When we got back to the party I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I saw Juniper standing at the sink playing with her hair, which she only did when she was nervous about something. I walked up to her and stood beside her.

"Hey," I said bumping her hip with mine.

"You smell like Cato's cologne," she commented.

I laughed. She was right. I could smell it on my skin. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like I had just been rolling around. I had just fucked hair. My dress was wrinkled and my eyeliner was smudged.

"You look like you've just been thoroughly fucked," Juniper announced.

"How would you know?" I stared at her. For the first time I thought maybe little miss innocent wasn't so innocent. Was she holding out back on me? I told her everything. I thought she told me everything too. Was I wrong?

"Don't look so worried. I promise I am still a virgin and I plan to keep it that way," she reassured me.

I sighed in relief. "Why are you in the bathroom staring at yourself and twirling your hair?"

She helped me straighten up my hair and try to get the wrinkles from my dress. She didn't answer me right away. Something was bothering her I could tell. She was holding something in. I watched her in the mirror as I reapplied my eyeliner.

"I lied before," she finally spoke.

I turned around and looked at her. "Lied about what?"

"I want too, Clove," she said looking at the floor.

"My only advice is get to know him first before you let him go that far," I touched her arm tenderly.

"But what if my name is called?" she asked tears forming in her eyes.

I knew where she was going with this and I didn't like it. The month before reaping brought out things we wished we had done. Kids did things they wouldn't normally do because they feared dying and never having done them. It had never seemed to affect Juniper before. I instantly knew this party had been a bad idea for her.

"But you barely know Cato," she reasoned.

"Juni, I am also not a virgin. I just don't want your first time to be like mine," I was so scared she'd do something stupid.

"But…" she began.

"Promise me you will wait. Wait until after the reaping," I encouraged her.

"What if my name is called?" She was so afraid it would be her up on that stage.

"Then you have my permission to screw another tribute just to get it over with, to get the experience. Deal?"

She smiled and nodded. "You always know what to say Clove." She hugged me.

A/N: okay a lemon as promised. What do you think of Clove's interaction with Juniper? Will she wait like Clove asked her too? What will happen when Clove sees just how rough Cato can get?


	4. Shutting Down

Disclaimer: I don't own an all that jazz, but I love the bad boy in Cato!

This is a story that I have never told

I gotta get this off my chest to let it go

I need to take back the light inside you stole

You're a criminal

And you steal like you're a pro

All the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire

You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar

I've got shame, I've got scars

That I will never show

I'm a survivor

In more ways than you know

Cause all the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I'm not broken or bruised

Warrior by Demi Lovato

As the weeks passed Cato and I spent a lot of time together. We went to a few more parties. We had lunch together every day and spent nights hanging out when we could. He showed me some moves for the arena just in case my name was called. The whole time him volunteering hung over me like a dark cloud. I didn't want to, but I was falling for him in a big way. I would never tell him though because I knew it wasn't what he wanted. He would never feel the same for me.

The night before the reaping he took me to his house. It was the first time I had been to his house. He showed me around and looked nervous. There was something strange hanging in the air at his house. He seemed tense. I didn't know why but I would soon find out.

We were sitting on the couch talking and kissing when a man walked into the living room. He stood there and stared at Cato. I assumed it was his dad. I wasn't introduced. Cato got up and held out his hand to ignoring the man leading me out of the room.

"Where the hell are you going?" his dad asked.

"To my room," Cato said as we kept walking.

The man grabbed Cato's arm roughly. Cato let go of my hand and turned to face him. I could see by the look on his face he and his dad didn't get along very well. I was scared of the look on Cato's face. He was angry. His hands were balled up into fists at his side. I didn't know what was going on between them. Cato had a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"Let go of my arm," Cato said grinding his teeth together when he spoke.

"What are you gonna do if I don't," his dad asked. "Hit me?"

He was trying to provoke Cato. His face turned red with rage. I stepped back pressing myself against the wall. I didn't want to get caught in the crossfire. His dad was still holding his arm and Cato was getting angrier by the second. They didn't speak the just glared at each other. I cast my eyes at the floor. I wasn't sure what this was all about. His dad wasn't something Cato ever talked about. I knew his mom died when he was young but no one ever knew how.

Cato jerked his arm away almost knocking his dad over backwards. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his room. He still looked really angry and I was kind of scared. I had never seen him mad. I had seen him in the zone in the training room and I knew what he was capable of. Part of me wanted to run, but part of me wanted to stay and see if he would talk about it. Talking wasn't what he had in mind though.

He pushed me up against the dresser the minute we were in his room. Pain shot through my back where it made contact with the dresser. His lips were crushing on to mind hard, I could feel the bruising he was kissing me so hard. He lifted me up and sat me on the dresser pulling my skirt up as far as it would go. His hands were all over me. One hand made its way under my shirt roughly massaging my breast. The other was tugging at my underwear. I heard them rip as he tugged them off and threw them to the floor.

I reached down to undo his pants and he slapped my hand away. He broke our kiss and looked at me. The rage was still in his eyes. I wanted to know what he was thinking. I watch his eyes. I had seen him rough but never like this. I didn't know what he was going to do next. It frightened me and turn me on at the same time.

He flipped me around so I was standing with my back to him. I could see him in the mirror on the dresser. I watched as he undid his pants and rammed into me. He did give me any warning. He was ramming so hard I was forced to go up on my tippy toes to accommodate him.

He just kept going as hard as he could. I had never seen this side of him. In a sick way I liked it. He withdrew and I suddenly felt emptiness. He picked me up and practically threw me on the bed. Giving me no mercy he rammed into me again. He was out of breath and growling which told me he was close. I wrapped my legs around him. I grabbed the bedpost to keep from hitting my head on it.

We came together and he pulled out quickly. I realized as we laid there he hadn't used a condom. He rolled over on his side and looked at me. I could tell he had no regrets about that sex. It was a plain and simple fuck to him nothing more. Tomorrow he would take the first step to risking his life and I would be stuck here without him. If he stayed though I knew it was matter of time before he moved on to someone else.

I looked at him as he drifted off to sleep. He began to snore lightly. I sat up and pulled the blanket at the foot of his bed up over us. I laid down beside him and watched him sleep.

"Cato, I think I love you," I said closing my eyes. I know he didn't hear me and I was glad. It would just complicate things.

The next morning Cato woke me up by kissing my neck. I moaned and opened my eyes. He smiled at me.

"I should have walked you home last night. I don't usually allow girls to sleep over," he said.

He got up from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. He came back a few minute later and I was up straightening myself in the mirror. A flashback of watching him pound me in the mirror flashed through my mind as I stood there staring at my reflection. I was so sore, but to be honest I loved every minute of it. It turned me on just thinking about it.

"Ready?" Cato asked breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah," I lied. I didn't want to go. I wanted the world to stop in this moment so I could stay here with Cato. I didn't want to go to the reaping or have to watch the Hunger Games on the big screen; I didn't want to watch all those kids get killed and do nothing about it.

We walked to my house in silence hand in hand. I didn't want him to leave when we got to my door. With or without me he was going to the arena. I was scared to lose him that way.

He kissed me and left not saying a word as he walked away. I watched him leave till I couldn't see him anymore then walked into my house.

I was greeted by my mother. She was sitting on the couch like she had been there all night. There was an empty whiskey bottle by her side so I knew she had been drinking. She moved her head to look at me.

"Where the hell have you been all night?" she spat at me.

"With Cato," I answered. She got up and walked in front of me as I tried to head up the stairs. Her breath smelled like alcohol.

"You're nothing but a whore. He'll never love you!" she yelled.

"Like mother like daughter," I yelled back.

Then she slapped me with all her might. My cheek stung really badly. She had been this way ever since daddy left. She would get drunk, call me a whore, and blame me. It wasn't my fault he had touched me. I didn't want him too. She never listened when she was like this. I hated her for not being on my side. He had come to me that night and I had tried to fight him off. He was three times my size and it did no good. He held his hand over my mouth so no one would hear me. I shook off the memory and pushed it down again. I hated to think about it.

"Don't ever talk that way to me," she swayed. "I have never slept around like you. You're nothing but a little slut."

"Look momma I have to go get ready for today. Make some coffee and do the same," I said trying not to be angry. It was the alcohol talking, at least that's what I told myself.

"Just like your father," she said after me.

I didn't turn around. I knew what she meant. My father had cheated on her from day one. She had married him because she was pregnant with me and her parents made her. They never really loved each other.

I knocked on Juniper's door, and walked in like I always did. I stopped dead in my tracks. She was in the bed under the covers with Ash. I just stared. I was so upset. I wanted better for her. She was the only person I loved in this world beside Cato. She knew how much I loved her and Cato would never know how I really felt.

"Juni, time to get up," I said trying to disguise the disappointment in my voice.

She jumped up like the bed was on fire. I noticed she had pj bottoms and a shirt on. Ash stirred and sat up when Juniper jumped off the bed, a guilty look spread across his face. He was shirtless and he wouldn't meet my eyes. I turned on my heels and left the room leaving the door wide open.

"Clove, stop," Juniper said. "Nothing happen. He just fell asleep here."

I could tell by the tone of her voice she was telling the truth. She followed me to my room and shut the door.

"I did kiss him though and he wanted to but I stood my ground," she said all in one breath.

I wasn't in the mood for this right now. I just ran to the bathroom and hide.

We all stood there listening to the speech of the capital representative we had heard hundreds of times. I tuned her out and searched for Cato in the crowd of kids. They grouped us in categories by age so he wasn't hard to find. He was so tall he stood out.

He wasn't paying attention either. His eyes met mine and he smiled weakly at me. He looked ready for this. As soon as they asked for volunteers he would do it and seal his fate.

I drew my gaze away from him as the rep put her hand in the bowl filled with girls' names. I wait for her to read the name.

"Thalia Naysmith," she called.

I didn't know Thalia, but she looked young and scared to death. I watched her walk up to the stage and stand beside the rep. She didn't look at anyone or speak. She just stood on the stage and stared at her feet.

"Are there any volunteers?" the rep asked.

I hesitated for a second and it came out of my mouth before I could stop it. I hadn't planned it, but I had done it. It was too late to take it back. I looked at my sister in eyes on the way up to the stage. She had tears in her eyes. She mouthed why? But I didn't answer.

The moment I looked away from her I let go of it all. The way my dad had treated me, the things my mother called me, and even my love for my sister, I knew I wasn't coming back from the arena and I was okay with that. I just shut down. I barely remember the boy's name they called and Cato volunteering to take his place. I went through the motions of saying good bye to my mom and sister but I had left my heart and all my feelings outside. I just felt numb.

A/N: So now you know what Clove's dad did to her. What do you think? I couldn't find anywhere whether Clove volunteered or not so for the sake of this story she did. Are you ready for hard ass Clove?


	5. You Broke My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz.

If you wanna leave

I won't beg you to stay

And if you gotta go, darling

Maybe it's better that way

I'm gonna be strong

I'm gonna do fine

Don't worry about this heart of mine

Walk out that door

See if I care

Go on and go, but

Don't turn around

'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking

Don't turn around

I don't want you seeing me cry

Just walk away

It's tearing me apart that you're leaving

I'm letting you go

But I won't let you know...

I won't let you know.

I won't miss your arms around me

Holding me tight

(Holding me tight)

And if you ever think about me

Just know that I'll be alright

(I'll be alright)

I'm gonna be strong

I'm gonna do fine

Don't worry about this heart of mine

(Spoken) I will survive

I'll make it through

I'll even learn to live without you

Don't Turn Around by Ace of Base

I watched him watching her. I knew I would soon be replaced. I hated like hell it would be with Katniss Everdeen. He was really staring hard at her. He wasn't aware I was watching him. I could tell by the look on his face he was very turned on by her. He used to look at me like that and hadn't since the night before the reaping.

I suddenly had immense hatred for her. I wanted to kill her now! I would save it for the arena though. I would make her my number one priority. I threw the knives in my hands at the dummies picturing Katniss on the receiving end. I got a kill shot every time.

I swore if he was going to dump me for her I would give him something to remember me by. I walked towards him. He didn't look my way; his eyes were still on her.

"Cato, what are you standing her in the corner?" I asked him making him jump.

"Watching other tributes," he replied.

Other tributes my ass, he was just watching one. I pressed my body up against his side and got on my tippy toes. "Let's get out of here and find somewhere we can be alone," I whispered in his ear.

He took his eyes away from her then and followed me out of the training center. He followed me like a puppy. Suddenly I was pulled into a closet and shoved roughly up against the door. He was hard already and it was pressed up against me. I wanted him to kiss me like he used to. To call me baby when we were having sex but I knew that ship had passed. Something had changed that night before the reaping. He wasn't the same Cato anymore.

I flipped the situation around so he was the one against the door and got down on my knees in front of him. I quickly pulled down his pants and boxers so they pooled on the floor at his feet. I took him into my mouth and began to move up and down on his length.

I gaged a little like always but I kept going. I tongue gliding along him. I licked the tip and he moaned grabbing a fist full of my hair and fucking my face. I took it like I always did. I knew this time though I wasn't on his mind. She was.

He came hard in my mouth and I swallowed, some dripping down my chin. I put my finger up to catch it and brought them to my mouth. I got up from the floor and looked at him. His eyes were closed and he was just standing the blocking the door. I wanted to leave. I needed to get out of here. I knew it was time to let him go. My time as Cato's girl had passed.

Later that night I was sitting in the living room when Cato stepped out of the elevator. Had he been somewhere with her? Was he fucking her already?

"Where have you been?" I asked sounding like a jealous girlfriend. I hadn't meant for it to sound like that, but I couldn't take it back now.

"None of your damn business," he snapped at me.

"I was just worried about you," I replied walking up to him and touching his arm. I was pushing my luck and I knew it. I wanted to provoke him and maybe he would fuck me out of anger. God that sounded pathetic.

"Don't touch me!" he pushed my arm away.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked my feelings kind of hurt. "You always liked it when I touched you."

"Look what we have going on here has been great. Not to hurt your feelings, but you're amazing in bed. It just can't do it anymore," he said, sounding extremely mean.

I looked at him like he had grown antlers or like he was some sort of monster. Then I slapped him hard. When my hand hit his face he stumbled backwards onto the sofa, landing on his butt. He stared at me in shocked. I wanted to straddle him but I fought the urge. I didn't want to be that girl. The crazy ex-girlfriend who couldn't let go. Anger rose inside me as I stood there in front of him. I hated the person he had made me become. Did all his women feel this way when they knew it was over?

I stormed off. I had to get out of the room and get away from him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down next to him. I didn't know what he wanted. What was the point of this? It was over. I knew it this afternoon and so did he. I didn't need an explanation.

"Look, I need to say something, to ask you something and know if it is just me," he started to speak, looking me in the eyes.

"Okay," I replied nodding. I didn't want it to but my heart betrayed me and started racing. I wanted to tell him so many things but I wasn't prepared for what he said.

"Has anyone ever told you they loved you? Have you ever told anyone you love them?" he asked.

I know I had a confused look on my face. Where was he going with this? We were trained from a very young age to fight to be survivors. Not to feel emotions or show emotions because it made you weak. We were trained to win the hunger games. It was sort of like brainwashing.

"No, why?" I lied. I had told him I loved him while he slept. I loved my sister and I tried to remember if I had ever told her I loved her. Had she ever said it to me?

He continued, "Before I die I want to know what love is…what it feels like to love someone and have them love you in return…I want to tell someone I love them and mean it…I want to be in love," he stopped and watched me.

I didn't know what to say. I knew at that moment he would never love me. I was just the plaything he was discarding because he had found a shiny new toy. Was he even capable of loving a girl? He was always a fuck 'em and leave 'em kind of guy.

"Why?" I asked. "Why do you want to do something stupid like that?"

I was hurt. I wanted him to love me. I wanted to shout but I love you Cato! The words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. I couldn't form them. I knew it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

I got up from the sofa, turned, looked at him and said, "Cato, you really are as crazy as everybody says you are."

I slammed my door as hard as I could and knew it was over as far as Cato and I were concerned.

In my room I lost it. Tears streamed down my face as soon as I was alone. I hated him now. I wanted him to love me. I felt so pathetic and crazy for thinking it was me he wanted to find love with.

I got furious and swiped my hand across my dresser knocking everything to the floor. I sank to the floor by the door and sobbed. I never wanted to fall in love again. I never wanted to feel this hurt again. I swore then and there I would kill Katniss Everdeen if it was the last thing I did.

But I knew a way to get back at her and I set my plan in motion. I left everything in my room on the floor and went into the living room. I noticed it was empty as I looked around. I was glad I didn't want to see any of them right now, especially Cato. I got elevator and pushed the one button.

A/N: What is Clove up too? We are to the point where the story will parallel A Kiss Before Dying a little bit. It is after all from Clove's point of view. So my sure to read A Kiss Before Dying!


	6. Finding An Ally

**Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz.**

**I want you to know**

**That I'm happy for you**

**I wish nothing but**

**The best for you both.**

**An older version of me**

**Is she perverted like me?**

**Would she go down on you in a theatre?**

**Does she speak eloquently?**

**And would she have your baby?**

**I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother.**

**And I'm here to remind you**

**Of the mess you left when you went away**

**It's not fair to deny me**

**Of the cross I bear that you gave to me**

**You, you, you oughta know.**

**You seem very well**

**Things look peaceful**

**I'm not quite as well**

**I thought you should know.**

**Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity?**

**I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner**

**It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced**

**Are you thinking of me when you fuck her?**

**Cause the joke that you laid in the bed that was me**

**And I'm not gonna fade as soon as you close your eyes**

**(And you know it)**

**And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back**

**I hope you feel it**

**Well, can you feel it?**

**Well, I'm here to remind you**

**Of the mess you left when you went away**

**It's not fair to deny me**

**Of the cross I bear that you gave to me**

**You, you, you oughta know**

** Alanis Morissette - You Oughta Know**

When I arrived on the first floor Marvel was sitting up like I knew he would be. He had said he had really bad insomnia in the training room and he never slept. I walked in like I owned the place and sat down beside him.

He didn't say anything at first he just turned and looked at me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I didn't know how to start this conversation. I wasn't sure yet what I wanted to do, or why I was even here with him. I wanted to get back at Cato but I had no idea how. I thought I would be his last girlfriend but I was wrong.

"What's up?" he said still looking at me.

"Cato dumped me," I looked away. I didn't want Marvel to see the weakness in my eyes when I talked about it.

"For her?" he asked.

"Yep," I answered he knew exactly who I meant. Cato wasn't fooling anyone with his stolen glances at Katniss. Everyone knew he was hot for her. I wanted to scream, but I didn't want to wake everyone else up.

"He was talking about love and wanting love before he died. It was so sappy and so unlike him," I reveiled to Marvel.

I watched him. He looked like he was in deep thought. I didn't know what he was thinking and maybe I didn't want to know but the look on his face. I hated boys so much. Why was I even talking to him? Then I thought of something.

"You could say something about her being sexy or something," I said really fast. I wasn't sure if he'd go for it. It would mean making an enemy in Cato. Cato would be out for blood as far as Marvel was concerned if he really was hot for Katniss.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Marvel asked, but I could tell he was thinking about it.

I knew Cato would pick a fight with him no matter where they were. If he was falling in love with her he would fight for her honor. I wanted to see him lose it on someone. I wanted revenge.

"You could always fuck Peeta," Marvel suggested.

"Why would I fuck Peeta?" I asked, even though it wasn't a bad idea. I could seduce Peeta. I just hoped he wasn't a virgin. You had to teach them so much and the sex really sucked big time or so I'd heard.

"To get back at Katniss for stealing your man," he was serious.

"I could fuck you too," I scooted closer to him. I was trying my best to put the moves on him. I ran my hand up his leg and went kiss his neck. He moved away and got up like I had hurt him.

"Look Clove your pretty and all but you're not my type," he said as he stood there and looked at me. What did he mean? Guys liked me. What made him so different?

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"How do I say this?" he watched me hoping I would understand on my own, but I just looked at him confused as hell. "Oh geez are you that dense?"

"I don't understand," I told him still confused.

"Clove, I'm gay, I suggested Peeta because he is more my type, but I don't think he's gay. There is no one here for me but you might as well have some fun before you die," he sat back down.

I stared at him dumbfounded. I hadn't seen that one coming. Marvel was gay? Wow he was cute and I really wanted to see what he was like in bed. Peeta was my only other option. All the other boys were way too young and that big black boy from eleven scared the hell out of me.

"So did you like date someone?" I asked curious.

"I had someone back home, yes, but I'll probably never see him again," he said sadly.

"Marvel you have a good chance of winning as anyone else," I tried to reassure him.

"Thanks," he said with a sad look on his face. "You better go. Glimmer is a little sleeper."

"Yeah I don't want to get caught here," I got up and walked to the elevator not saying a word. What did I say? He didn't have to tell me that. I could totally use it against him if I wanted too but he had confided in me.

I went down on the elevator to the weight room. It was never locked. When I walked in I saw him in there working out. I had to admit he was sexy. I did have a thing for blonds too. He looked up when I walked closer. I didn't know what to say so I just kept walking closer. Our eyes locked and he smiled. He had a really sexy smile. I could tell by the way he smiled he was a gentle soul.

He probably knew how to treat a girl like a lady. The thought came back about wondering if he was a virgin. I suddenly didn't care so much. I just wanted someone to play with till we got to the arena and he would defiantly do.

"Hey," he said breaking the silence.

I didn't say anything. I just walked up to him and kissed him. He lips were soft. He was shocked at first then he started to kiss me back. He pinned me against the wall and kissed me hard. Maybe he wasn't as gentle as I thought.

He was a good kisser I had to admit. As he kissed me his hand came up my side and touched the side of my breast. His touch was light and sensuous. I had thought I was the one to do the seducing but Peeta Mellark had game. I wanted more.

"Let's get out of her," he said into my ear.

I shivered and nodded. I would follow him anywhere if he kept kissing me like that. We walked to the elevator or more like I followed him to the elevator like a puppy. What was wrong with me?

In the elevator he resumed his assault on my lips. My legs went around his waist and his hands found my bottom. He moaned into my lips as I rocked into him. He was hard as a rock. We reached floor two and got off. He carried me to the couch and I pushed him down straddling him. I started kissing his neck and rubbing my crotch up against him.

"Peeta, I have to know something," I said stopping to look at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked quickly. It was important to me. I didn't want to be anyone's first.

"NO, are you?" he asked me.

"No, I thought it was common knowledge I was fucking Cato?" I didn't wait for an answer. I started to kiss him again. I broke the kiss and he slid my shirt over my head exposing my lacy blue bra. He smiled and laid us down on the couch so he was on top of me.

I could feel his hardness against me. He pressed it closer and he was rock hard. As he kissed my neck and his hand found its way inside my shorts. He easily slid two fingers inside me. I bucked and arched my back forcing his fingers deeper.

He removed his fingers and I protested. He removed my shorts. I was eager for him to bury himself inside me. I wanted him. I watch him strip. First his shirt and then his pants and boxers. He had a nice body, very muscular and fit. When his boxer came off and his cock sprung to full mast in front of me I gasped. He was bigger than Cato and Cato had been big.

My eagerness increased as he got on top of me again. Without hesitation he plunged deep inside me. I let out a moan. He was pumping in and out and I met every pump with my hips. I wrapped my legs around his hips. He brought one of my legs up to his shoulder and the angle was amazing. I moaned and called his name. Where had the baker's son learned to fuck like this?

I wanted to ride him so I tried to flip us over and we ended up on the floor with a thud. We laughed. I actually giggled. His hands found my hips and I put my hand on his cock gliding it into me. It didn't take either of us long as I rode him and we came together a few minutes later.

I rolled off him after I got my bearings a little and looked at him. We were both breathing heavy. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was still beating really fast. Neither of us spoke. I just laid there in his arms. I had to tell Marvel Peeta was amazing in bed. When the thought crossed my mind I laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Peeta asked kissing the top of my head.

"Nothing just something a friend said earlier," I replied.

"We have to do this again," he said.

I got up on my elbow and looked at him in surprise. I had thought this was just a onetime thing. But he wanted to do it again. Had I found another ally in Peeta? Could I trust him? If he was just using me to get lucky before he died I could handle that too.

"I'd like that," I told him kissing him.

He had just deepened the kiss when we heard the elevator doors open. We both froze. We could see around the couch a little and Katniss and Cato stepped off the elevator. They could see us because the living room was dark. So we watched them.

"Cato what if we get caught?" Katniss asked in an innocent voice.

"Trust me, Katniss," Cato whispered in her ear.

I watched as she shivered. Then she blindly followed him to his room.

"I gotta go," Peeta said getting up from the floor.

Was he having second thoughts? I watched him dress as I hugged my knees. I wanted to fuck him again. I didn't know how to say so though. I had lost my voice somehow. I got up and put on my shirt and shorts and followed him to the elevator.

He turned to look at me. He pulled me close to him pressing his body against mine. Then he kissed me again. "Until we can be alone again," he said as he turned to go.

**A/N: so now she has slept with Peeta for the first time. How did you like Marvel's revelation when she tried to come onto him? He just struck me that way in the books. Would you like to get some of Peeta's point of view too? Just let me know what you think.**


	7. Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz.

**A/n: this is going to be the last chapter and some other stuff from Peeta's POV. So hope you enjoy some insight into Peeta's head.**

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

**All American Rejects - Dirty Little Secret Lyrics **

**Peeta's POV**

I couldn't sleep. I was just pacing my room looking for something to do. Reading a book hadn't helped, nor had taking a hot shower. I felt like I was jumping out of my skin. I needed something to relieve some tension. I was too keyed up. Was this what insomnia felt like? I had to get out of this room!

Maybe a work out would help, I thought to myself. I left my room and headed for the elevator. No one else was up as I looked around. Haymitch was passed out on the couch and I assumed Katniss and Effie were in their rooms' asleep, so I tried to be as quiet as I could. I didn't want to wake anyone.

The ride down to the gym off the training room seemed endless. I really didn't want to work out. It seemed pointless, but I wasn't going to get what I really needed so a work out would have to do. I settled down to the machine and had to adjust the tension on it several times. Once I got it right I just started going as fast as I could.

I felt a presence in the room and looked up, stopping the machine. Clove was just standing there starting at me. She was pretty and petite. I had to admit I was attracted to her, but she looked like she was pissed off about something. I didn't want to get involved in any drama while I was here but she would do for my problem.

She started walking towards me closing the distance between us. I didn't know what she was up to, so I smiled at her and she smiled back. I knew it was lame but all I could think to say was "hey."

She didn't say anything. She just walked up and kissed me. I was shocked at first. I decided to kiss her back. Who knew where this would lead. Maybe I would get what I really wanted after all. I kissed her back hard. I got up from my sitting position never losing contact with her lips and pinned her against the wall. She was a good kisser and it made me want more. I wondered if she was willing.

"Let's get out of here," I whispered in her ear.

She shivered like she liked the feel of my voice in her ear. Oh yeah she was willing, I told myself. She followed me to the elevator, like a puppy follows its master. I was so intrigued about her.

In the elevator I resumed his assault on my lips. Her legs went around my waist and my hands found her bottom. I moaned into her lips as she rocked into me. I was hard as a rock. We reached floor two and got off. I carried her to the couch and she pushed me down straddling me. She started kissing my neck and rubbing her crotch up against me. I wanted her so bad. I needed this and I didn't care who it was to be honest. I would never have the girl I really wanted.

"Peeta, I have to know something," she said stopping to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked quickly. Why would she care? Wait was she?

"NO, are you?" I asked.

"No, I thought it was common knowledge I was fucking Cato?" she didn't wait for an answer. She started to kiss me again. She broke the kiss and I slid her shirt over her head exposing her lacy blue bra. I smiled and laid us down on the couch so I was on top of her.

I pressed my hardness against her. I wanted her to feel how hard I was and how hard she had made me. As I kissed her neck and I put my hand inside her shorts. I easily slid two fingers inside her. She bucked and arched her back forcing my fingers deeper. She was so ready to be fucked I could hardly contain myself.

After a few more pumps on and out, I removed my fingers and she protested. I removed her shorts. I was eager to bury myself inside her. I wanted her. She watched me strip. First, I took off my shirt and then my pants and boxers. She was admiring my body because she had a hungry look in her eyes. When my boxer came off and my cock sprung to full mast in front of her she gasped. I wasn't sure what that was all about, but I guessed it was a good thing.

My eagerness increased as I got on top of her again. Without hesitation I plunged deep inside her. She let out a moan. I was pumping in and out and she met every pump with her hips. She wrapped her legs around my hips. I grabbed one of her legs and put it up on my shoulder. She moaned and called my name, so I knew she liked this angle. Fucking her was amazing!

I guess she wanted to be on top because she tried to flip us over and we ended up on the floor with a thud. We laughed. She actually giggled. I got the impression she didn't do that enough. My hands found her hips and she put her hand on my cock gliding it into her. I almost lost it when she did that. It didn't take either of us long as she rode me and we came together a few minutes later.

She rolled off of me after she got her bearings a little and looked at me. We were both breathing heavy. She laid her head on my chest. My heart was still beating really fast as she listened to it. Neither of us spoke. She just laid there in my arms. I couldn't believe I had just done this. I didn't usually just sleep with random girls or girls I barely knew. Then she little out a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked kissing the top of her head.

"Nothing just something a friend said earlier," she replied.

"We have to do this again," I said.

She got up on her elbow and looked at me with a surprised look on her face. I wasn't a one night stand kind of guy. Why was she so shocked? I wanted to continue this, maybe get to know her. Who knows what could happen?

"I'd like that," she told me with a kiss.

I had just deepened the kiss when we heard the elevator doors open. We both froze. We could see around the couch a little and Katniss and Cato stepped off the elevator. They couldn't see us because the living room was dark. So we watched them.

"Cato what if we get caught?" Katniss asked in an innocent voice.

"Trust me, Katniss," Cato whispered in her ear.

I watched as she shivered. Then she blindly followed him to his room.

"I gotta go," I said getting up from the floor.

I dressed quickly. I wasn't having second thought or anything. I did want to see Clove again, but I had to get out of here. I couldn't be in the same place as Katniss was knowing she was with him. She got up from the floor and dressed too and followed me to the elevator.

I turned to look at her. I pulled her close to him pressing my body against hers. Then I kissed her again softly. "Until we can be alone again," I said as I turned to go.

In the elevator on the ride up I thought back on the events of tonight. What did I really want from Clove? She was great in bed but was that all we'd ever have? I wasn't really sure if I wanted anymore considering how my life could be over in a matter of weeks. I had always had a secret thing for Katniss but never told anyone. Could Clove be the one to help me get over that? Katniss sure wasn't thinking about me. She had her hooks in Cato and by the way he was looking at her he had it worse than me.

The next morning Katniss stepped off the elevator with her shoes in hand. Haymitch and I were sitting at the dinner table. I didn't look at her. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want her to know I was there but at the same time I was scared for her. Did she know what she was getting herself into with Cato?

"Where you been all night, sweetheart?" Haymitch asked, with a smirk on his face.

"None of your damn business," she replied, walking past us to her room.

I smiled at that and Haymitch kicked me under the table.

"Do you know where she was?" he asked me.

I didn't answer I just got up from the table. In the hall I ran into Effie she was already dressed for the day. "What is all the commotion?" she asked.

"Just Haymitch being nosy," I answered and headed to Katniss's room.

I knocked on her door hoping she would answer. I wanted to talk to her and get out what I had to say. She probably wouldn't take my warning, but I had to say it.

"Can I come in," I asked when she opened the door.

"I guess," she replied watching me as I sat down on her bed.

She just stood there waiting for me to speak. There was so much I wanted to say, to get off my chest but I couldn't find the words. I decided just to come out with it.

"What are you doing, Katniss?" I asked her finally.

"What do you mean?" she asked me back with a confused look on her face.

"I know where you were last night," I declared.

"What?" was all that came out of her mouth.

"Just a warning watch your back," I said, getting up from the bed and heading for the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she stared at me.

I turned around with my hand on the door. "He doesn't love you like I do and he never will."

**a/n: There you have it, Peeta's thought. Would do you think? I think I will do more of Peeta's pov as the story goes on. I am not sure yet but this part called for it. So now if you are also reading A Kiss Before Dying we are up to Cato's fight with Marvel. If you are not please stop by my page and read it. Thanks for all the follows and reviews. I love them!**


	8. I Found Someone

**Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz.**

**And I remember the thunder**

**Talkin' 'bout the fire in your eyes**

**But you walked away when I needed you most**

**Now, maybe baby, maybe baby**

**I found someone**

**To take away the heartache**

**To take away the loneliness**

**I've been feelin' since you've been gone**

**Since you've been gone**

**Too long on the borderline**

**Wonderin' if your love was really mine**

**But you left me with open eyes**

**And when I realized**

**I found someone**

**To take away the heartache**

**To take away the loneliness**

**I've been feelin' since you've been gone**

**Since you've been gone**

**Cher - I Found Someone**

**Clove**

I watched him watching her again. She was climbing the rope ladder again for the like 900th time. She looked like she was a pretty good climber I had to admit. I looked over at Marvel and Glimmer watching him watch her too. He had become less discrete about it. He wasn't hiding it anymore. Everyone could see what was on his mind as he watched her. He wanted her bad.

Marvel and I exchanged a glance and he nodded. We walked towards Cato and Glimmer followed like always. She had a thing for Cato too, but he didn't know she was alive. He only had eyes for Katniss.

He jumped when he realized we were standing beside him. We all stood and watched as Katniss fell from the rope ladder to the floor with a hard thud flat on her back. Peeta helped her up and made sure she was okay, which made me a little jealous. What can I say I am a jealous person by nature.

"Wouldn't you like to see her in that position underneath you?" Marvel joked.

I smiled. I couldn't believe he had actually said it. Cato turned to look at him giving him a look that could kill. He was pissed and you could see his blood boiling and the steam coming out of his ears.

"Cato, what is wrong with you, man?" Marvel asked. "It was just a simple comment. You know you've thought about it."

He looked at me and I just smirked at him. He knew I knew by the way I looked back at him and that I had put Marvel up to it. Then he punched Marvel hard in the face. I think he wanted to hit me instead but Marvel was the one who had made the comment.

Marvel went down and Cato was on top of him hitting him. Marvel got in some punches too, but Cato was a better fighter by far. The trainers stepped in after noticing what was going on and pulled Cato off. He was kicking and fighting against them so hard it took three of them to hold him back from lunging at Marvel again.

Marvel had gotten up from the floor and was staring at Cato with his arms crossed, which made his blood boil even more. Marvel had a smug look on his face. Cato tried to lunge again, but the trainers held him back.

"Come on Cato, save it for the arena," the trainer said.

"You're first on my list Marvel. So be afraid and watch your back!" Cato screamed as the literally carried him out of the training room to cool down.

**Peeta**

I walked up to Katniss as she watched Cato and Marvel fighting. Cato was pissed off about something. I wasn't sure what though but by the look on her face I was sure Clove was involved somehow.

The trainers steeped in and broke it up pretty quick, but Cato's nose was flaring and he was fighting against them like he was a wild animal. I didn't want her close to that but my opinion didn't matter to her at all.

"See Katniss he's dangerous," I said.

She jumped as I spoke. I knew I had confused her last night with my confession. She would never think of me that way. As much as I wanted her to, she was in love with him. I could see it in her eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" Katniss asked.

"Katniss, I just don't want you to get hurt by him, emotionally or physically," I sighed.

"You never answered my question this morning. How did you know I was with Cato?" Katniss questioned me again.

What did I say? Did I want her to know I was there with Clove? Did I tell her I had fucked Clove on the living room floor and that's how I knew? I wanted to keep Clove my dirty little secret. No one needed to know.

"I was there when you stepped off the elevator," I said, looking down avoiding eye contact.

She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. She would put two and two together herself. She was a smart girl. I watched her thinking about what I had said. Her eyes got really big and she opened her mouth in shock. She had figured it out. I had been fucking Clove the same morning I professed my love to her.

"And you think Cato is a dick?" she said and walked away.

**Clove**

I walked out of the training room in search of Cato. I don't know why, and I knew it was a stupid move. I wanted to catch him with Katniss red handed, I guess. Just to know I wasn't crazy or something. I wondered if he would make a move to prove to everyone she was his new girl or not, like he always did.

I knew she was standing in the shadows of the door. I wasn't that dumb. I had seen him with him and her loving touch on his bruised cheek. I put my hand on Cato's shoulder and he smacked it away. What the hell was his problem? He was mad at me and I understood why. He knew I had put Marvel up too that but that was no need to smack me like that was it?

"Don't ever touch me again!" he screamed at me.

"What does she have that I don't?" I asked.

Cato looked at me with disgust in his eyes, "a soul," he replied and walked away.

That stung, I had a soul. Didn't I? Maybe I didn't. I wanted to believe I was a good person and all. I just didn't like being led on and lied too. I knew what I was getting into when I got involved with Cato, but I wasn't ready for it. I loved him so much and he would never love me. He wanted the coal miner's daughter from the poorest district around. Guess I'd have to stick to fucking bread boy. He was better in bed anyway!

The night of the interviews was finally upon us. I hated being interview. It was stupid and pointless to me. Who cared what we had to say? Twenty three of us would be dead soon anyway and only one of us would survive. Why did anyone care what we had to say? It was all about playing the game.

I stood back stage and watch Cato's interview. Caesar asked Cato about his new girl and he was secretive about it. He asked him about his fight with Marvel and I almost puked when Cato gushed about fighting for HER honor. What had happen to him?

When his interview was done I watched him as he walked back stage and right up to Katniss. He pulled her close to him and leaned in and kissed her right in front of everybody. I was being announced and I turned around to stare as did everyone else backstage. The camera was right there, the whole world would know!

He leaned into Katniss's ear, whispered something, and he walked away with a smile on his face.

I walked out on the stage after staring back at Cato kissing Katniss and Caesar greeted me as I sat down in the chair next to him. I tried to get my mind off that kiss. It was a bold move. I wanted to know what he had said in her ear and Peeta was standing right there. I would make it a point to ask him later. I was ready get this over with. I had gotten my walking papers though and I was officially no longer Cato's girl!

"So you volunteered, why?" Caesar asked.

"I just felt like it was the right thing to do," I replied. Where was he going with this?

"So you're prepared? You think you can win?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm confident in my skills and training," I told him. I wanted to say none of your damn business and walk off the stage. I just sat there and waited for the next question.

"You came here as Cato's girlfriend, correct," he inquired.

I wanted to jump up and throw my chair at him. Blood roared in my ears and I saw red. How did I answer that? How was that relevant to anything?

"Yes," I held on to my anger and answered.

"Is that still the case?" Caesar looked at me and then to the audience.

He was such a jerk! I wanted to scream as loud as I could. He had put me on the spot and tried to goad me in to something that was none of his business. Son of a bitch, my mind screamed at him.

"No, we are no longer together. I am seeing someone else now," I made it sound like I broke it off. He looked intrigued now and I relaxed a little I knew he would try and get me to tell him who it was.

"Mind sharing who your mystery man may be?" he asked.

He was a nosy son of bitch and I knew I would never reveal my relationship with Peeta. We had done our best to be discrete and I liked having him be my dirty little secret. I don't know why I had brought it up.

"That's for us to know and for you not to find out," I replied as sassy as I could.

"Oh a dirty little secret," he rubbed his hands together.

**a/n: There we have Clove's interview and her reaction to the kiss. You knew she was behind the fight between Marvel and Cato. So we are up to the night before the arena. Would ya'll like another Peeta and Clove lemon?**


	9. Chapter 9

I am sorry to do this but I am putting these stories on hold for a while to write an original work of fiction. Who knows maybe some day you'll be writing fanfiction on my characters. I am really sorry but with my other work and all the other things on my plate this site is going to take a backburner. I love you guys and all the follows and reviews.

Thanks for everything.


End file.
